


An Engima

by khaleesi_lauren



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode 5, Kissing, M/M, i've never written a fic before so here it is lol, tyrell was pretty gay for elliot am i right guys?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesi_lauren/pseuds/khaleesi_lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot Alderson wants to know one thing. What does Tyrell Wellick want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Engima

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly got struck with feelings today about Tyrelll/Elliot because of a dumb playlist but here's my fic based on the bathroom scene that I thought was going to be hella gay but was slightly disappointed. And by slightly I mean very disappointed.

Elliot hadn't given much thought into what Tyrell Wellick wanted with him. No that was a lie. He _definitely_ wondered what Tyrell Wellick wanted from him, but he wasn't sure if that was because of paranoia or genuine concern. There was so much going: fsociety's mission, Shayla, Allsafe....how could he indulge himself in any other possibility aside from what was at face value? However, that didn't stop him from wondering. Things at "face value" weren't always what they appeared, Elliot could vouch to that. 

Would he ever know, though? There was always the ever-present idea that they would meet again. An inescapable truth. He wouldn't dare ask what he wanted upfront. That was too easy, and Tyrell didn't look like the type of guy that would give out an 'easy' answer. The answer was probably complicated but they were complicated people. Yet, Elliot still came back to the idea that he would somehow receive the answer one way or another.  _  
_

He just didn't expect the answer to be so soon. Or at Steel Mountain. 

The bathroom stalls of the Steel Mountain were hardly a place to get an answer he had been speculating about for a week or two. The initial shock of seeing Tyrell at Steel Mountain, while Elliot was trying to destroy his company, was off putting to say the least. He didn't expect him to be there but in an odd sense wasn't all that surprised by his presence. He was a part of the staff, after all, but that didn't stop his paranoid thoughts. All sorts of things were going on in his head.  

_Why the hell is inviting me to lunch?_

_Did he know I was going to be here?_

_Was he toying with me?_

None of them were effective, nor were his thoughts going to give him a definite answer. The only person who could give him an answer was Tyrell. It always came back to him. When he walked into the bathroom, Elliot tried to play it cool, like he wasn't doing something illegal. He expected a speech or something, now that they were alone with no one else was around, but the only thing filling the silence was Tyrell's piss. 

Elliot moved to the sink, to feel less awkward, and splash some water on his face. He didn't notice Tyrell's looming presence until he wiped the excess water from his face; opening his eyes to see Tyrell standing over him, his eyes never leaving Elliot's body. 

Tyrell let in a small breath, before speaking. "You know, Elliot. When I met you I thought there was something extraordinary about you. Offering you a job at Evil Corp was my way of saying I wanted to explore that extraordinary part of you." he moved to the sink, rinsing his hands. "Aside from whatever your vices may be I was interested in you. But I guess you didn't get the message." he shook his hands of water, grabbing a few paper towels. 

Elliot was stunned by his words but, before he could begin to stammer, Tyrell broke the momentary silence with more words. 

"Someone as special as you shouldn't be wasted in a dead end job like Allsafe..." Tyrell was close to Elliot now, he could feel him breathing on to him. His eyes trailing up and down his body landing effortlessly on his lips. The possible ending to a long awaited answer was stuck on Tyrell's tongue. Longing to come out but hesistation was stopping him. Elliot looked up into his eyes, searching for the answer there but the search was useless. The windows to his soul, only showed one thing. A predatory look.  

Before he knew what was happening, Tyrell's lips were on his. Something Elliot would've never expected in a million years. The taste of chapstick and peppermint invading his mouth in a graceless way, cologne filling his nose. Just as he was expecting more, Tyrell let go of him. 

A momentary smile on his face before returning to its neutral stance. "....Wasted potential."

 _What the hell,_ Elliot thought, trying to understand what happened. "I..."

"Enjoy your long drive back home. I'm having a helicopter take me back to New York," he grabbed his shoulder one last time, "Take care, Elliot." Tyrell walked out the door without so much as a look back. 

Elliot raced to the sink to vomiting once more, gripping his stomach tightly. If the withdrawals didn't upset his stomach, it was Tyrell Wellick. There was something off about that man that he couldn't place. Not to mention he didn't answer Elliot's question, not that he asked.  _Would I ever get an indirect answer from someone like him?  Someone like Tyrell was here to confuse people. A mystery. An enigma._

He looked down into the sink, splashing water into the sink to get rid of the bile. Digusting. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's a thing, but I'm pretty sure since I've never done this before nor am I good at characterization this is a-okay! I'm sure once we get more content and scenes with them I'll understand their interesting relationship and get a feel on how to write them :D


End file.
